A New Shift in Stories
by MadlyLoop
Summary: Contains StoryShift Au and Undertale What if StoryShift's story was almost over... Yet in reality it just begun... From a glitch in the systems a new timeline is born... Yet past evils are never down and when one returns and aims to kill what will the previous timeline have to say about it...
1. The Kid

**Chapter 1: The Kid**

Frisk(Genocide!Undertale) approached Papyrus(StoryShift) with ease. He was trembling hard as they approached him with a knife in their hand and no hint of emotion on their face. When they finally started their turn of attack, they rushed maniacally and cackled like a insane hyena who just got out of an asylum. This new Papyrus had previously spared them in hope of having peace but Frisk attacked anyway.

Apparently when Frisk(Genocide!Undertale) erased the World with Chara(Genocide!Undertale) the timeline glitched out and became contaminated resulting in StoryShift. 'It seems that the roles of characters have shifted but their personalities, judging by Papyrus' un-Toriel-like behaviour.

Papyrus(StoryShift) was on his last Hp and one more hit would surely kill him, but using his beliefs and his mercy he spared the human once more. The human started rushing again and was mere inches away before a blue flash blinded them.

Frisk grumbles something about a 'smiley trash-bag' and continues their path, hate fueling them as they left the ruins. Guess it seems not everything was erased.

Meanwhile…

Papyrus(StoryShift) was confused. One second he was about to be killed by the human and then next a bright blue flash blinds him making him appear in a golden hallway. 'Judgement Hall' A deep voice in his skull/head told him. From his new experience with teleportation he was overwhelmed and passed out.

Unknown to him something or _someone_ was watching over him with one glowing _blue eye._

Back to Frisk…

The murderous child intent on killing walked tensely through the forest expecting to be interrupted by a certain someone, but instead a different shaped shadow appeared shaped like a boy of some sort.

"Human…" said the shadow in a teenage boy's voice,"Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around… and shake my hand…"

Frisk wasn't expecting this. He even said friend instead of pal and change was so rare for Frisk to find from else than Sans and even so meeting up with some-else than him brought pleasure to their corrupt soul.

With a force smile and a fake friendly-ness they grasped the shadow boy's hand and heard a splat. Ketchup was spewn on their hand and when they looked up what shocked was who the mysterious boy was. "Chara?" They asked curious on the mishap. "Yeah! How did you know?" asked 'Chara' Perhaps erasing the timeline affected her too. Frisk tried to play low for now.

"Lucky guess?" They more or so asked. Chara seemed to keep his smile but they knew on the inside he was suspicious. 'He also forgot too, it seems.' "Cool and I'll guess your Fr-... Frr-... I don't know. Tell me. I can't be your friend unless I know your name!" Chara cheered with a flashy smile.

*You tell him you are Frisk.* stated the dialogue as it appeared and quickly disappeared leaving only enough time to read. "Frisk, huh? Cool Name!" Then 'Chara's' smile faltered as if some memories resurfaced from the back his mind. The smile returned just as quickly as it came as if trying to cover up his somewhat frown. "Well since you already know my name I guess I should just tell a little bit more about me!" Chara laughed. "I am a sentry in Snowdin! Creative name huh? In sounds like snowed-in around here!" Chara wheezes from laughter.

"I'm supposed to be on the look for humans now but I don't feel like _capturing_ anybody. My brother, Asriel, however is a Human-Hunting _Fanatic_!" Chara grins leaning to look behind you. "Hey! I think that's him right there! Yeah go through that gate thingy! Yeah go right through! My brother made the bars to wide to stop anybody!" He said gesturing to the bars which seem to be supposed to be able to stop humans.

Frisk walked through the gate and saw Asriel was Approaching. "Quick! Behind this conveniently-shaped lamp!" shouted Chara. Frisk walked behind the lamp and listened to their similar, yet unfamiliar conversation. 'Asriel must be in Papyrus' position in this… _Story_ …'

Asriel soon left leaving Chara and ,hidden to him, Frisk. "He's gone!" called Chara when she was sure he left. Frisk came out and was stopped when Chara asked him a familiar question, " Hey, uh, my brother's been kinda down lately… He would cheer up so much if he saw another human than me!" Chara started to think, "Don't worry! He won't hurt a fly! I'll be there too!" Chara leaves… but he was going the wrong way! 'Maybe he can also teleport like Sans?' thought Frisk bringing a _wrong_ type of curiousity to mind. 'What if… What if I _kill_ Asriel? Maybe the _old_ Chara will come back when I do. Hmm...'

Frisk soon revealed themselves to Asriel earning a reaction where he, like Papyrus(Undertale), ra n to go add finishing touches to his 'puzzles' Chara seemed troubled. 'Now here's a new theory to test out.' They smiled maniacally when Chara left.

Many Puzzles Later…

"Human!" proclaimed Asriel. Frisk mentally grimaced that Asriel still called them ' _human_ '. It annoyed them. "You have made through all of my thoroughly japed puzzles!" He continued, "I will now capture you here and now!" He shouted. The started right after that. Asriel didn't have a chance!

On the first turn they already got rid of a chunk of his health. Chara wasn't around to witness it bringing displeasure to them. Frisk thought it was a shame. Based on what damage Frisk could dish out Frisk assumed one more effective attack like that and it would be over in one turn.

"Asriel! Asriel!" called Chara desperately looking for his adopted brother. Frisk felt lucky. They were excited even! Now they can a heartbroken look on face they've known to be smiling with no pity. "Chara!" Asriel screamed, hurting Frisk's ears and also annoying them, "I'm over here!" cried Asriel.

As soon as Frisk was sure his brother saw he striked Asriel. But apparently he underestimated this Chara's speed and power. Chara quickly pulled Asriel out of the way knowing at this rate he and Asriel would perish so he teleported them to the best place possible. Judgement Hall.


	2. The Ambush

**Chapter Two: The Ambush**

Papyrus soon woke up again and out of the sheer beauty of the glowing glass windows, he decided to explore. "But Chara, come on!" said a voice, "We gotta go back or that human might hurt someone or maybe everyone!" 'Chara' replied "Well we're going to get hurt if we stay over there, Asriel!" Asriel retorted "Well I rather get hurt myself than know others are in extreme danger!" Papyrus didn't know what they meant. Did they also come across the human? Papyrus felt he should listen longer because sometimes say things they wouldn't say in front of much people. He continued to listen secretly to their conversation.

Silence was he heard with his nonexistent ears and he guess that the other or 'Chara' was either doubtful or taking time to think. "You're right but who's gonna protect the king!" Chara finally explained. "But-"Asriel was interrupted by, who else, the king himself. The king was smiling, but his smile was fake. Papyrus knew King Sans was trying to keep his emotions in check but still, Papyrus could read him like a book. A very lazy book...

"Look kid, I know I might be lazy but that doesn't mean I can't protect myself from a kid." said the newcomer of the conversation, Sans(StoryShift). Papyrus decided it was time to reveal himself. When they realized he was there King Sans instantly got nervous. He refused to look at the sweating King Sans and kept his gaze over Chara and Asriel. "The human…" ,he paused gaining some curious worried faces, "I fought that human and if faces could tell…"he sighed sadly looking down as if in shame, "That human will _never_ give us _mercy_ and on the _malice_ they expressed… They will _hunt_ each one of us down… Until they _know_ we're _dead_.."

There was an awkward silence filling the room 'till King Sans spoke up "I know of a place that we can peacefully devise a strategy among ourselves." The group watched with open eyes interested in what the King was going to say. "Knowing them they will expect me to be in the throne room and since their killing everybody we have to be secretive. If there's one hidden place I know well it's Waterfall…"

At Waterfall…

When they arrived at waterfall they quickly began to devise a plan. However even before someone said a word a rustling sound was heard from behind them. Was it? No way… How could the human find this place? They slowly turned around to see what they feared. It was the human alright.

Frisk jabbed the knife aiming for Chara's stomach which he quickly dodged rolling out of the way, and in result, tumbling in the glowing, blue grass. It was then that they knew how exhausting it was to fight Frisk. Just dodging exhausted him because Frisk's attack were moving at hyper speed. Asriel, the previous Hyper-Death God, jumped in to help Chara out but was immediately injured due to Frisk's unnaturally fast movements and down for the count. He gripped the wound on his leg. It was not life threatening but enough to stop one from walking. Papyrus rushed to his side immediately using his healing techniques to try and bring Asriel back to health. Chara started wheezing from the lack of air as he rushed into the fight. He collapsed from exhaustion and Frisk threw them out of their mind going for the true intended target. Sans.

As they approached him he tried attacking them with bones but they quickly sliced them mid-air. Frisk was approaching threateningly and raised their weapon pinning him down. Sans was always the weakest one in the underground, but one of the smartest too. Yet, his brains were no use to times when he needed brawn. The human brought down their weapon and Sans closed his eyes waiting for the blow. _But no one came._

Frisk was slammed against a cave wall when Sans opened his eyes only to find a hooded figure with one glowing blue eye. The figure's boney hand was raised, with blue flames surrounding it, and facing the human who was pinned against the wall.

Frisk reaction to this was unexpected. "Smiley Trash Bag…" the figure grimaced and King Sans was putting on a strained smile, "How you followed me I do not know, but we all know what will happen next." they drawled. "You remember. Don't you? You remember all the times I killed him… Your brother Pa-"They were cut off by being removed from the wall and banged once more. The figure shrugged, "Welp Kid, you wound me…" he said with mock sarcasm, but why did it sound like the King's Voice, what if?, "But I found out your weakness. Now I know ya can't reset anymore one kill and you're gone… And think about it… You killed me, what? Ten times? While I killed you over and over and over and over…. So you think you can kill me on your first try? I'd like to see you try." Frisk was about to reply but the unknown monster interrupted "Actually that's what I came here to do…" The lights in his eye sockets disappeared completely, "To end it right now you DIRTY BROTHER KILLER..."

Then they disappeared in thin air. Papyrus healed Asriel to let him walk somewhat but for now Asriel can't fight. Chara was confused, hurt, in pain, and down right a second to passing out. He remembered why he hated humanity so much. Why he really 'fell' down the hole. Chara hoped that monster could end it. He wished luck to the stranger knowing he might be able to stop the human. No, that doesn't sound right. How about MURDERER? Perfect. Now all he could do was hope for the strange monster. He believed in that hooded figure and that filled him an emotion he hadn't had in a while and that was DETERMINATION.


	3. The Hood and Cloak

**Chapter Three: The Hood and Cloak**

A figure hidden by a torn cloak searched frantically around the ruins as if he missing some of his soul. He gives up on that area and continued his hunt. He was unbelievably tall and was the same height as the Papyrus who lived in this timeline. If there was a Papyrus who lived in this timeline. He perks up as if finding the solution to all of his problems. He scrambled to his feet on top of two spindly legs and skidded to where his brother sometimes would hang for reasons unknown. Judgement Hall.

At Judgement Hall…

"Heya." greeted the mysterious monster. "I see you've been busy huh?" The monster's expression darkened slightly, "I've got a question for ya. Do you believe that even the worst person could be good if they really tried? If they just could stop if they want to? I didn't either, but my brother did and I followed him. Guess good things weren't meant to last forever though…" He paused, "Actually, here's a better question…" Frisk and the hooded figure are pulled into a fight. "Do you want to have a bad time?"

Sans attacks are heavy and soon he goes all off mad excessively giving off magic attacks. He dodged all Frisk's incoming speed attacks and counters by slamming the little devil rapidly in the walls. Sans is terribly sweating and panting heavily close to passing out from hyperventilation. The 'kid' only has one Hp left and their inventory is completely empty. "Get ready for nothing, 'cause here comes my 'special attack'." ...Silence.

"Yup, that's it kiddo. *Yawn* It's literally nothing. You always had the ability to try and kill me on your turn but now *Yawn* it isn't going to be your turn." Sans said drowsily. Sans started dozing off leaving him wide in the open. Frisk's soul was right above the fight button.

With the StoryShift group…

They decided to head back to judgement hall to make an announcement for evacuation. "Do you think that guy's alright?" worried Asriel to his adopted sibling. "I hope. But I'm sure he's-" Chara stopped. "Did you hear that? Sounded like a laser of some kind… Oh" Chara suddenly sprinted making Papyrus run after him with Asriel on his back. 'King Sans might already be there!' he thought skeptically racing to New Home.

Back to Sans...

Slice. Miss. "Did you really think you could-" Slice. 999999. Sans eye sockets widened as he felt the large gash sliced aross his chest and over his soul. "Heh… You may think I wasted my life but look at your Hp… Haven't you wondered why I'm not dust yet? Welp. Because I have one. Last. TURN." Sans used the last of his magic and summoned bones that the human couldn't dodge.

"Heh it's over kiddo…" the stilled hooded figure mumbled weak from all the fighting. He then passed out. "Brother! BROTHER!" the cloaked figure cradled the small hooded figure in his arms. The cloaked figure sobbed over his fallen comrade and most of all, his lazy brother. His crying was interrupted when he felt and soft hand on his shoulder. "Are you oka-AH!" He hugged the person desperately hoping for this nightmare to end.

Chara was hurt. "PLEASE...PLEASE HELP HIM… I CAN'T AFFORD… I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE MY BROTHER!" cried the Heartbroken Monster hoping for help. "Chara we're here!" shouted Asriel as Papyrus carried him in. What they saw was Chara desperately trying to calm down the Cloaked Figure who snuggled deeply into his half-dead brother who was slowly turning to dust…

His brother slowly opened his eyes and said barely above a whisper "I guess you say I'm dying for ya bro…" "Sans…" whined Papyrus shocking the storyshift group. "Hey, don't leave me in the Dust here.""Sans, I'm serious." pleaded Papyrus. "Well I guess you can say I'm Dead serious…" "Sans.." Papyrus grasped what remained of his brothers left hand shocking his brother, "You always hide things from me… As if you're trying to protect me… I just wish I could know how you really felt… Please Brother… Don't Leave Me… Please…"Papyrus started crying once more, "Just let me help you too!"

"..."Sans couldn't reply. "Heh, I always knew you were the coolest bro to the very end, and I guess now the end of the line for me bro… Please smile bro. I want my life to end knowing you're happy… please… do it for me brother…" Silence filled the room as Sans stopped breathing. His eye sockets disappeared and he died with a real genuine smile plastered on his face. He turned to dust and all that was left was his soul with one cut. The soul glowed faintly and soon glowed no more. But it refused…

His soul was out of light but he didn't break, crack, fade, crumble, or anything. He seemed only out of life but not dead. Papyrus gently picked him up and cried what little magic-infused tears remained letting them drip on to the soul giving letting it glow faintly… Brother… he stood up and faced the group…

He was mad at them for not doing anything but what his brother said inspired him to not hate but to be happy. Yet, the group felt remorse and the human boy placed his hand on his shoulder on smiled gently while tilting his head. "Hi there! I'm Chara! I-I don't know what to say… But I do know this… your brother… he wanted you to be happy… and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my brother… But I would follow his last words to make the world a better place and to enjoy it while it lasts… But I really mean to say was 'Thanks' your brother really saved our behinds when we were attacked by the human… He saved the whole underground too!"

Papyrus felt a sense of pride and slowly nodded, still shocked from what had happened. If Sans could see him now...


End file.
